A camera module may include an image sensor, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted with the image sensor transmitting an electric signal, an IR cut-off filter interrupting a light of an IR area on the image sensor, and an optical system formed with at least one sheet of lens transmitting an image to the image sensor.
A camera module used for a vehicle, unlike a camera module installed on an electronic product such as a mobile device, has its importance in damp proof, water proof and rust resistance because of harsh operating environment. Thus, the camera module may be mounted with a sealing member such as an O-ring at an installation position, or may be coated with a waterproof member such as epoxy or an adhesive. However, the installation of sealing member such as an O-ring alone cannot make perfect a sealing structure at a terminal area formed with a wiring. Particularly, although there is a need requiring minimization of an external size of a camera module in conformity with miniaturization of the camera module, the number of parts are disadvantageously increased in case of a structure for assembling an image sensor circuit board on a mechanism at a lens side, and assemblage or assembling performance deteriorates due to complicated structure caused by loss from circuit board area in response to assembly direction of the circuit board.
For example, in general, a frequently-used vehicle camera module may be largely divided to a lens part and a sensor part. The lens part is configured in such a manner that a lens barrel and a cover member are coupled via a sealing member, and the sensor part is mounted with a plurality of circuit boards inside a body to be coupled to the lens part via at least one sealing member. In this configuration, improvement to cope with the cumbersomeness of providing water proof structure on at least three areas is required, because water proof of a lens, water proof of a sensor and water proof of a mechanical part to match a focus of a lens barrel are in need.